


clothes make the man

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn only wakes up with the clothes on his back and the jacket Poe gave him, but Poe's got a whole closet full of clothes he doesn't mind sharing along with his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clothes make the man

**Author's Note:**

> Jess gave me the idea for clothes sharing with these two and hopefully I haven't massacred any characterization with them.

“Is that my shirt?” Poe tilted his head as though to get a better angle of looking at the shirt that Finn was wearing.

 

Finn plucked at the collar of it, looking down, “It might be, did you want it back?”

 

Poe shook his head, failing to hide his grin, “I said it was all right for you to borrow some things didn’t I?”

 

He’d said it a week ago when Finn had woken up out of the medical coma he’d been in; knowing that the ex-stormtrooper didn’t have much beyond the black clothes he wore under that old armour and Poe’s own jacket.

 

He just hadn’t expected the constant raiding of his closet from Finn, every time he looked over now Finn was wearing something of his.

 

Occasionally it didn’t really fit him, Finn had broader shoulders and it caused the fabric to stretch across just enough that shirt would ride up every time Finn moved a certain way.

 

Not that Poe had been watching constantly.

 

He’d just been keeping an eye on Finn was all, the man had saved his life and Poe was a little attached to him both for that and the way Finn adapted to his new life with enthusiasm that kept Poe from thinking too hard about the bad things going on around them.

 

“One day we’ll get you some of your own,” Poe said, wrapping an arm around Finn’s shoulders to pull him in the direction of the messhall. He wasn’t serious as he said it, if he were then he would have just dropped by the markets and picked up some clothes for Finn and he truly didn’t mind sharing.

 

“I like yours.” Finn said, voice slightly muffled from when he turned his face and ran into Poe’s shoulder.

 

“You don’t want some of your own someday?”

 

Finn shrugged, “Yours fit.” Then he looked over at Poe and grinned cheekily, “And I make them look better.”

 

Poe scoffed, “I look plenty good in my clothes,” a smile tugged at his lips, “But you don’t look half bad either. Better that that old white armour you used to wear for sure.”

 

“Anything’s better than that,” Finn agreed readily, the relief in his voice palpable.

 

“Well you’ll never have to wear it again, think of that.” Poe said, squeezing lightly where his hand rested on Finn’s shoulder.

 

Finn nodded with a grin, “You need some more clothes though.”

 

“I’ll look into it.”

 

~~

 

It took him another week to notice that Finn had practically moved into his bunker since leaving the medbay.

 

He was looking for one of his grey shirts and looked over to see Finn wearing it, sleeping on the couch that didn’t at all look comfortable.

 

He took another look around the room, taking in his jacket – Finn’s jacket – hanging on the side of the couch and the hamper in the corner that was a mess of shared clothes because neither of them wanted to do the laundry.

 

(Or rather Finn had claimed not to know how but there was a certain spark in his eyes that Poe knew he was lying over.)

 

He grabbed one of the shirts left lying around that was still clean that Finn had worn two weeks earlier, something he noted because it was one of the ones just slightly too small for Finn.

 

As he was leaving he was he left a datapad on the table telling Finn to join him for breakfast if he got up within the next half an hour but he doubted Finn would see it till later, with his injury still recovering he slept more through the morning.

 

Poe walked down the hall, wondering if that couch was really right for Finn and if he should ask for larger quarters for the two of them since Finn showed no signs of leaving.

 

Not that Poe wanted him to go anyway.

 

~~

 

“Okay now you’ve gone too far.” Poe said from the doorway, crossing his arms at Finn who cracked up at his expression.

 

“I just wanted to see your face,” Finn replied, still snickering and wearing Poe’s flight suit.

 

Poe rolled his eyes, “You’re stretching it.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“You are too,” Poe retorted, “C’mon, clothes off. Put on something else.”

 

“Fine,” Finn grumbled but it had no sting to it since he still couldn’t keep a straight face, sliding out of the flight suit and down to his usual black shirt and pants.

 

“Better.” Poe grinned.

 

“You’re just jealous that I still make it look better.”

 

“Does this mean you don’t think I look good?” Poe asked, feigning hurt.

 

“No,” Finn said quickly, a little too quickly and fidgeted, avoiding Poe’s eyes. “I mean you look good.”

 

Poe narrowed his eyes, watching Finn who shot him an awkward smile.

 

“All right,” Poe relented, “You look good in them too.”

 

Finn would probably also look good out of them but that might have been another discussion for another time.

 

~~

 

Poe couldn’t quite pinpoint when it happened, but between one of his flights and the next Finn had started sleeping in his bed and didn’t leave when Poe got back.

 

Actually when he first got back to find Finn there the other man got up and offered to move, citing that he’d just done it because he’d been so tired and hadn’t looked where he was going, but he had looked tired, just wearing one of Poe’s sweatpants and yawning so Poe had just slipped in next to him and called it a night and silently pushed Finn towards the bed the next night too.

 

The bed wasn’t really made for both of them but Finn curled up next to him, sprawling out as best he could and Poe took up the rest of the space, making it work.

 

“You know the General offered me my own place.” Finn said idly one day, tugging on one of their shared shirts.

 

Poe froze, looking up at Finn from where he sat on the bed, “You should stay here.”

 

“You sure?” Finn had the usual amount of uncertainty in his voice, he’d been getting better at accepting things and reversing that old stormtrooper mantra of never accepting help but there were times he still wavered.

 

“Yeah,” Poe grinned, reaching out to grab Finn’s hand and pull him down to Poe’s level, “You don’t look half bad in my clothes after all, it’s a nice view.”

 

He saw Finn’s own grin half a second before Poe leaned in to kiss him, slowly and giving Finn time to back away but like he always did once he made a decision, Finn leaped in head first and gave back as good as he got.


End file.
